me and MrsJones Dos desconocidos y un café
by rquiroga
Summary: Basado en la canción Me and Mrs. Jones. Dos desconocidos coinciden en una cafetería, donde sin citarse previamente, se encuentran habitualmente.¿ Que sucederá?. One –Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hola:

Espero que les guste este romántico fic. Sean buenas. Besos

Raquel

Resumen: Basado en la canción Me and Mrs. Jones. Dos desconocidos coinciden en una cafetería, donde sin citarse previamente, se encuentran habitualmente.¿ Que sucederá?. One –Shot.

Me and Mrs. Jones .- Dos desconocidos y un café

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal, de una cafetería que está a dos manzanas de mi casa. En la calle estaba diluviando, y la luz gris mortecina, iluminaba su cara dándole un aspecto más triste. Su mirada se perdía en el interior de una vieja taza de café. El plato con una pequeña porción de tarta de chocolate estaba intacto. Se podía decir que el tiempo reflejaba la tristeza de su rostro. Pero aún así… era la mujer más bella que haya visto en mi vida.

No sé qué es lo que me impulso a levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme hasta ella. Pero mis pies se movían solos. Cuando llegué a su lado, ella ni siquiera me miró. Me disculpe si la molestaba y le pedí acompañarla, a lo que me contesto con un alzamiento de hombros. Nunca he sido descarado, me considero un caballero. Pero algo dentro de mi me empujo a sentarme frente a ella. La pregunte si estaba bien y cuando levanto sus acuosos ojos marrones… me perdí en ellos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos sin hablar, Puede que minutos, horas o días. Todo me daba igual, todo lo que quería o necesitaba, lo encontraba en sus preciosos ojos marrones. Mi corazón se comenzó a resquebrajar al ver el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza que en ellos encontraba.

Sin saber cómo, alargue mi mano y tome la suya. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero intente decirle palabras de consuelo, lo cual vi que ella agradeció. Pasada una hora, ella se disculpo, y se fue por la puerta, perdiéndose en las calles grises de New York.

Yo me quede allí sentado como una hora más. No sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de ella. Pero era todo lo que necesitaba para estar completo. Pague mi café y regrese a mi apartamento. Recuerdo que no dormí en toda la noche, una y otra vez venían a mi esos ojos. Cuando sonó el despertador, me levante como un autómata. Me duche, desayune y me fui al trabajo. Lo único que pensaba era en volverla a ver, ¿Pero cómo lo haría?. Día tras día, regresaba a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrármela. Pero durante semanas no fue así.

Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volverla a encontrar. Pensé en que si no la veía hoy en la cafetería, no regresaría más. Estaba obsesionado, y si seguía por ese camino, acabaría loco. Ese día llegue más pronto que habitualmente. Serían las 6.30 de la tarde. Y cuando entre… allí estaba ella, en la misma mesa, en la misma postura, y con la misma expresión.

ME acerque a ella, y la salude. Sentí una punzada de felicidad cuando vi en sus ojos un destello de alegría. Me invito a sentarme y a diferencia de la vez anterior, hablamos bastante. En la radio del local, se escuchaba una hermosa canción…Pasada una hora, ella se volvió a marchar sin decirme su nombre.

Al día siguiente, regrese en el mismo horario, y allí estaba ella. Durante toda la semana repetimos la misma rutina. A veces llegaba yo antes, y me sentaba en nuestra mesa a la que ella llegaba y se sentaba, saludándome alegremente. Durante esos días notaba como su tono de voz cambiaba, la notaba más jovial y alegre. Al igual que esos chocolates que me hipnotizaron la primera vez. Ambos caímos en la cuenta, que a la misma hora de siempre, la radio emitía la misma canción. Convirtiéndose en nuestra favorita.

En nuestras charlas descubrí muchas cosas. Ella era casada, pero no estaba feliz en su matrimonio, al igual que yo. No podía separarse de él, por qué tenían dos niñas aún muy pequeñas. Yo simplemente no lo hacía por comodidad y rutina. Ella trabajaba en una pequeña empresa familiar, que a su vez era de su marido, lo que la impedía tener una independencia económica para poder divorciarse. Yo la conté que trabajaba en un gran bufet de abogados, pero que simplemente había elegido esa profesión por mi padre, el cual era socio de la firma.

Ella me contaba que su sueño era ser escritora, yo que el mío era ser concertista de piano. Ella me contaba que odiaba las compras, y siempre las demoraba hasta última hora. Yo, que tenía una hiperactiva hermana compradora compulsiva.

Nos reíamos de nuestras desgracias mientras compartíamos un café. Y como siempre… a la hora ella se despedía y me dejaba allí solo. Después de tres meses viéndonos todos los días entre semana, nos conocíamos muy afondo. Pero no sabíamos nuestros nombres. Era algo sin importancia. Yo a ella la llamaba Mrs. Jones, como la protagonista de la canción que siempre sonaba. Y la verdad es que detallaba a la perfección como eran nuestros encuentros. Es como si la hubieran escrito para nosotros.

Pero un día no puede asistir a nuestra cita diaria, y estaba angustiado por no verla. Ella me había avisado que tan poco iría, pero no soportaba la espera de tres días sin verla. Era Viernes y solo pensar que hasta el Lunes, no podría escuchar su risa ni ver sus ojos, me dañaba el corazón como nunca imagine.

Sara, mi mujer se estaba terminando de arreglar, mientras yo la esperaba en la terraza de nuestro departamento. Teníamos que asistir a una gala benéfica. No eran los eventos que me agradarán, pero estábamos obligados a asistir. Una vez estuvo lista, nos encaminamos hasta el hotel donde se realizaba.

Toda mi familia se encontraba presente, mi hermana era la organizadora y se encontraba radiante.

-Oh, Edward.. por fin llegas… Ven tengo que presentarte a mi mejor amiga.

-¿A quién?

-No te acuerdas de la chica de la que siempre te hablo.- Como no recordarla, mi hermana no dejaba de hablar de ella. La conoció en la universidad, y desde entonces no ha parado de insistir en presentármela. Pero nunca he accedido a sus juego.- Ven, ha venido con su marido y esta esperándonos en nuestra mesa.

Como no tenia escapatoria, mi mujer y yo acompañamos a mi querida hermana. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, mis pies se quedaron soldados al suelo. Mi cuerpo se paralizo, y creo que no era capaz de respirar. Delante mia, estaba . Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, y un adorable rubor, se instaló en sus mejillas.

-Edward, ella es Bella. Bella este es mi adorado hermano Edward Masen

-Encantada de verte.

-Encantado de conocerte

Pero en esas simples palabras había más implícito. Después de ella, Alice me presento a su marido un tal Mike Newton y yo les presente a mi mujer. Cuanto me arrepentía de no haber accedido a los deseo de mi hermana. Cuanto me arrepentía de no haberla conocido antes, cuando aún tenía oportunidad de estar con ella… pero ¿por que no podía ahora? Ah, claro.. Estábamos casados.

Sin importarme lo que la gente pensara incluyendo a nuestras parejas, la invite a bailar. A lo que ella accedió de buen agrado. Cuando tome su mano, una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Así que Bella.

-Así que Edward

-Me parece curioso que todo este tiempo, no nos hubiéramos preguntado los nombres.

-Cierto, pero para mi no era necesario.

-Ni para mi, pero te das cuenta, que podríamos a haber averiguado que estábamos más cerca de lo que creíamos.

-Cierto, ¿Pero de que nos vale saberlo?

-Para mi… para darme cuenta lo estúpido que he sido toda mi vida…

-También te negabas a conocerme.

-Sip.. nunca me he fiado de las intenciones de mi hermana.

-Ni yo… aunque ahora me arrepiento.

-¿Por qué lo hacemos?

-No te entiendo Edward..

-Porqué seguimos con ellos si no los amamos…

-Porqué no podemos hacer nada…

-Bella… yo te amo

-Y yo… pero ¿qué hacemos?

-tu coger a tus hijas y venirte a vivir conmigo…

-No puedo hacer eso… no puedo permitir que nos mantengas..

-Me da igual el dinero… te quiero a ti en mi vida

-Pero ¿Tu mujer?

-Ella no me ama… se que ella tiene un amante. La daré lo que le corresponde y a volar…

-Pero yo tengo dos niñas…

-que no le faltaran de nada….

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta noche

-Tan pronto

-No puedo aguantar más días sin verte. Los fines de semana son agonizantes, y no me vale con una hora a la semana, frente a una taza de café.

-Lo mismo digo… está bien… esta noche.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra mesa, Alice nos miraba con un brillo en los ojos. Se acerco hasta nosotros.

-Son tontos… Nunca me hacen caso… Y ¿Ahora que?. Yo se lo diré… se que llevan meses viéndose en el café de la quinta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que os vi, por eso te invite Bella. Pero también se algo que ustedes no saben. Sara y Mike son amantes desde hace dos años. Así que si tenían alguna duda en que lo mejor es divorciarse… yo no la tendría.

Dicho esto, Alice nos dejo y nosotros nos acercamos a la mesa.

-Mike- Dijo Bella

-Sara- Dije yo, Bella me miro y me infundo ánimos para continuar- Sabemos que ustedes, llevan dos años jutos…

-El mismo tiempo que tienen mis hijas…

-Por lo que hemos decidido que queremos el divorcio…Sara, gracias a tu infidelidad, no te daré más de lo que te corresponda. Así que mañana mismo redactare los papeles del divorcio. Tanto los nuestros como los de los Newton. En estos últimos, Mike, dejare claro que tendrás derecho a ver a tus hijas, siempre y cuando les pases su manutención. Para Bella no pediremos nada… ya que yo y mi familia nos encargaremos de que no le falte nada… ¿Tienen algo que objetar?

Claro que no dijeron nada, puesto que no se lo esperaban. Esa misma noche, pedimos a Mike que abandonara su vivienda y yo saque mis cosas de mi departamento. La casa se la dejaría a Sara. Esa noche dormi en mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres. Y estoy seguro que Mike lo hizo en mi casa, pero no me importo. El Sábado me levante temprano y fui hasta la oficina donde me encontré con Bella en la puerta. Redactamos los papeles, que para eso era bueno que yo fuer abogado y nos encaminamos a mi antigua casa. Efectivamente, ambos se encontraban en mi casa.

Si querían rebatirnos algo, ante aquella situación no pudieron. Firmaron y no volvimos a verlos. Bella y yo, comenzamos una relación. Pero era extraña, pues solamente nos veíamos en nuestro café. Así pasaron tres meses más. De los cuales, Mike no se preocupo de sus hijas. Eso fue un golpe muy duro para Bella, pero al fin y al cabo era de esperar. Pasado ese tiempo, Bella y yo buscamos una nueva casa para compartir nuestra vida juntos.

Gracias a ese café, yo había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida. Y a ella no la volví a ver tristeza en sus ojos. Ahora, somos seis en la familia, y no nos importaría que siguiera creciendo….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
